


Curious Fools, Raised By Wolves

by RayneSummer



Series: Teen Wolf: missing scenes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x08, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Murder Song by Aurora, Songfic, Unforgettable by Sia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: (We're the Wild Ones, curious fools, trapped in the flume.We're the Wild Ones, raised by the Wolves, we howl to the moon.wake up to the sunburning while we're youngset fire to our lungstill what's left is none)--And now there is no reason not to believe the items his hands can touch, can hold, can feel. The lost items that belong to a son still to be found.That has to be his focus now. There is nothing any more that can stop him getting his son, his very essence of being, back. Not any more. Nothing.Not even this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Accidental song-fic, created with a three-track playlist:  
> Murder Song (5,4,3,2,1) // Aurora // [Teen Wolf 6x08]  
> Unforgettable // Sia // [Finding Dory]  
> Wild Ones // Bahari // [Teen Wolf 5x02]

_five, four, three, two, one_

_He holds the gun against my head_

_I close my eyes and bang I am dead_

_I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy_

_and here I go_

He remembers everything, that moment he looks back at her. Every single thing that had been kept from him the last few weeks, everything about his son that Lydia and Scott had been trying to convince him existed. And he'd doubted it.

Because he had Claudia. He had no reason to question why, no reason to bother unsettling the odd mystery of how she had survived a fatal illness a decade ago. She said they hadn't had any children and he'd believed her, because there was no reason not to.

And now... now there is no reason not to believe the items his hands can touch, can hold, can feel. The lost items that belong to a son still to be found.

That has to be his focus now. There is nothing any more that can stop him getting his _son_ , his very essence of being, back. Not any more. Nothing.

Not even this.

Without thinking, he reaches into his pocket as he turns back to her, and tenderly pulls out the picture that had started all this, started the memories. It was the first thing he'd really looked at in the empty room, the first thing that pulled away the last of a cloud of doubt.

It isn't a colourful photo, or very good or clear. The hospital isn't a colourful place. It's grey and blue and white.

"I took this picture on your last good day. Stiles refused to leave your side.

You were yourself all day. Stiles had his mom back, and I... I had my wife back."

He can't listen to her replies, the pleading behind them. Her smile, the way she is still trying to convince him. But everything is too clear now. So painfully clear.

"Stiles couldn't stop talking. About school, about the trouble he'd gotten into. He tried so hard to stay awake. When he finally fell asleep, it was in your arms.

We just sat together, and watched each other. We didn't need to talk."

He looks up at her once more, eyes moving slowly from the photo clutched in his hand to her face, so smooth and clear and hopeful. In her eyes, though, above her pleading smile, the spark is dimmed. Fading.

His gaze returns to the photo and he closes his eyes so tight.

"When you finally closed your eyes..."

Tears build behind his own eyelids, a whisper in the dark of what really stood in front of him. A shadow from years of memories and longing.

"...I knew you were gone."

_five, four, three, two, one_

_the gun is gone and so am I_

_and here I go_

The doorway, still edged in ripped wallpaper, stands clear, letting light fall in from the hallway. No figure stands there any more, as if there never was another presence in the room.

In the corner of his blurred sight, he can see the furniture that vanished at Claudia's entrance has returned, undisturbed as ever. A bed of sleepless nightmares that were too petrifying to be possibly conjured by dreams. The board the could reconnect anything, even from beyond a single realm.

There's more, but his vision blurs worse and he has to blink finally, and in a second that contained an eternity, the first tears fall.

He closes his eyes again as more tears seep pass the lids and down his face, lining and connecting each crease of years passed and the pain of every single second she wasn't there in a moment when her smile would have banished away the despairing night.

Sobs choke out and he lets them go, shameless in the knowledge that every drop of cold grief is for her.

For the past as well as the recent extra days she has just _been there_.

He cries for knowing now, so clearly, exactly what he is suffering this loss again for; he lets the tears drip to the carpeted floor of a son he needs to reunite with, and he knows with every inch of belief that it is, again, worth it all.

_He holds my body in his arms_

_He didn't mean to do no harm_

_And he holds me tight_

> _[ five, four, three, two, one ]_

_Oh, he did it all to spare me from ||the awful things in life that come||_

_and he cries and  c r i e s_

_I know he knows he's ||k i l l i n g  me  for  m_e_r_c_y||_

Later, he will walk into a room that holds more despair than the breathing bodies that sit there, and as their eyes look up to him, he will find the very words to say that will spark naked hope like a lit flare on the dark roadside.

But while the leader of a pack they never wanted, never imagined the strength and love of, goes and faces icy cold without another thought in desperate hope, want, _need,_ of a brother who was always there -- well, while they do that, he will open a door he has passed through thousands of times through the countless years, but this time when faced with the enemy and a gun, he lets himself be taken within a heartbeat.

In hopes that he might get to see his son just a little bit sooner.

Because if there is one thing that he knows, it is that the pack, the _family_ he never asked for will never rest and never stop until they get Stiles back.

After all, like his mother, Mieczyslaw Stilinski had always been unforgettable.

(Not even the ghost town of Beacon Hills could ever change that.)

* * *

_Unforgettable,_

> _that's what you are. [...]_
> 
> _That's why darling, it's incredible_
> 
> _That someone so unforgettable_
> 
> _Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

**Author's Note:**

> ___  
> I apologise for everything and nothing. Amen to Teen Wolf feels featuring Stilinski family & Sciles brotherhood. Goodbye friends I am gone bc of next week's promo (have you SEEN Scott's f*cking EXPRESSION on his FACE?? I literally cannot even, thanks be to bromance everywhere amen)  
> come scream wordlessly with me abt this on my tumblr: strugglingbutstillfightig.tumblr.com  
> please and thank  
> (Also, I can't help but write poetry with every damn word apparently. It's a curse or a gift, and I often can't decide which)


End file.
